Tied in Knots
by maxandkiz
Summary: When John takes Dean for his first hunt, he leaves a sick Sammy with Bobby Singer thinking the little boy is just worried about his brother. Is John right or is something really wrong with his youngest. Dean-13, Sam-8
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Yeah, I know. The last thing I need right now is another story. But this one just wouldn't leave me alone.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby Singer crammed the last of his ancient tomes on the highest shelf in his library before closing and locking the door. Stuffing the key into his shirt pocket the hunter hurried into the living room giving the place a final once over to confirm that everything even potentially dangerous had been hidden away. Satisfied that the room was clear he went through the rest of his house checking each room with a fine tooth comb. This would be the first time his friend John Winchester had left Sammy at the salvage yard alone and he wanted to make sure the boy couldn't find anything that might lead to trouble.

Finding nothing amiss Bobby went back into the living room smiling as the distant rumble of the impala reached his ears. Walking to the front door the hunter stood in the doorway watching as the sleek black car raced down the drive rolling to a stop right in front of the porch stairs. He waved at Dean as the boy jumped out of the car and bounded around to the other side. The kid was so excited to be going on his first hunt he was practically vibrating. Glancing over at his friend Bobby was surprised to see John pick up his youngest son. He hadn't carried Sammy in almost a year; not since the little guy had declared that he was too old to be carried like a baby. Worried he reached over and pushed the screen door holding it open for John and Dean to walk through. Closing both doors behind the small family Bobby turned to John. "Sammy alright?" he asked eyeing the boy with concern.

"Yeah" John replied as he trudged across the room and deposited Sammy on the couch. Motioning for Bobby to follow him the Winchester patriarch marched into the kitchen. Going to the counter he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Sam will be fine, Bobby. He's just worried. The kid's been a nervous wreck ever since he found out what's really out there. I thought he was doing better since I gave him my dog tags to hold onto when I went on a hunt. But I guess Dean going with me has really freaked the kid out. He's been upset and clingy since he found out about the hunt a couple of days ago. Think Sammy's managed to worry himself sick. We had to stop a few times for him to throw up."

"You sure it's just worry?" Bobby questioned glancing through the open doorway.

"Positive" John assured his friend. "The puking didn't start till we were on our way here and the only thing he's complaining of is a stomachache. He doesn't have a fever either. Look, I know you're not thrilled about taking care of a sick kid but I'm sure Sammy will be alright in a little while. I gave him some Pepto for his stomach. That should take care of things."

"Well, if you're sure" Bobby hedged.

"Don't worry, Bobby. Sammy will be running circles around you before you know it." John said with a smirk.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bobby muttered under his breath. Hearing footsteps he turned to see Dean walking into the room. "Hey Dean, you ready for your first big hunt?"

"Yes sir" Dean enthusiastically replied giving Bobby a mega watt smile. The smile dropped however as he peered over at his dad. "Uhh, dad I know you want me to go on the hunt and all but I was thinking maybe I should stay here and…"

"No, Dean" John broke in. Putting a hand on his eldest's shoulder he gave it a slight squeeze. "I know you're worried about your brother but he's going to be just fine. Bobby will take good care of him till we get back, won't you, Bobby?"

"Sure" Bobby answered crossing his fingers behind his back. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll take real good care of Sammy for ya Dean. Now you two better get going if you're going make it to Athens by tonight."

"He's right. Let's go, Dean" John ordered as he stood and walked out of the room. Going to the couch he leaned down and ruffled his youngest's hair. "We've gotta go Sammy. You be good for Uncle Bobby now champ. Okay?"

"Yes sir" Sammy softly replied.

"Hey Sammy, you feeling any better?" Dean inquired taking a seat on the coffee table in front of his little brother. "Cause if you're not, I could always stay here with you, you know just to make sure you're alright."

"I'll be okay Dean" Sammy assured his brother. "It's just a stomachache. Go ahead and go with dad."

"Okay" Dean agreed. Standing he patted his brother on the back. "You take it easy and get some rest. I'll call you tonight when we get to the motel."

"Bye Dean! Bye dad!" Sammy called smiling and waving as his family walked out the front door. Once the door shut behind them Sam's happy façade crumbled. Rolling onto his side the little boy wrapped both arms around his stomach and curled into a ball whimpering as a sharp pain shot through his midsection.

Bobby rushed over to the couch dropping to the floor beside the ailing child. "Sammy? Sammy, what's wrong?" he asked as he gently started rubbing the little boy's back. "Come on kiddo talk to me. What's hurting?"

"My, my stomach" Sam gasped reaching up and grabbing his uncle's arm. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe through the pain like his dad had taught him. And then just as quickly as it had come the pain faded away. Relaxing Sam dropped his arm and stretched back out. "It doesn't hurt anymore." He whispered around a yawn.

"Maybe that pink stuff your dad gave you is starting to work. Why don't you lay back and try to get some sleep?" Bobby instructed. Pulling the throw off the back of the couch he gently tucked his nephew in. "I bet you'll feel better when you wake up."

"Thanks Uncle Bobby" Sammy yawned closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

That evening

"Thanks Josh. Bye" Bobby said before hanging up the phone. That task taken care of he grabbed his keys and hurried through the living room and down the hall to the bathroom. As soon as the kid finished in there he was taking him to the hospital whether Sam liked it or not. This wasn't a case of worrying himself sick like his dad said but it wasn't like any case of food poisoning he'd ever seen either. The sharp pains seemed to come and go almost like labor pains or something. Shaking his head at that absurd notion Bobby mentally went over the rest of the symptoms. There was the vomiting but that had ceased a couple of hours ago only to be replaced with something even worse; diarrhea. The kid had already had two accidents, the latest of which had been bloody cementing Bobby's decision to seek medical help. Looking up as the door opened the uncle frowned as Sammy shuffled forward leaning against the door for support. Shoving his keys in his shirt pocket Bobby leaned down and easily scooped the little boy up. Cradling the littlest Winchester in his arms Bobby dashed down the hall, out the front door, and down the porch steps to his old pick-up truck. Wrenching open the passenger door he carefully settled the little boy inside and shut the door. Hurrying over to the driver's side he yanked the door open and climbed inside smiling as Sammy laid his head on his lap. Revving the engine of the old clunker he jammed it in drive and peeled out of the driveway. Carding a hand through Sammy's mop of chestnut hair he whispered, "Its okay Sammy. Uncle Bobby's gonna get you some help. Just hang in there, kiddo."

AN- So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Carding a hand through Sammy's mop of chestnut hair he whispered, "Its okay Sammy. Uncle Bobby's gonna get you some help. Just hang in there, kiddo."

Racing down the winding drive to the hospital's emergency entrance the dusty pick-up truck careened around several sharp curves before skidding to a stop beside the ambulance bay. "We're here, Sammy" Bobby whispered as he threw open his door. Spying two paramedics wheeling a gurney back to their rig the worried uncle jumped out of his vehicle and waved frantically at the men. "Hey guys! Over here!" he shouted. After assuring himself that the medics were on the way, Bobby turned and leaned into the cab of the truck. Reaching in he gently rubbed Sam's back whispering words of comfort to the sick little boy.

"Sir? Sir, what's wrong?" one of the paramedics asked as he stepped up beside Bobby. Seeing the young boy lying on the bench seat the medic placed a hand on the uncle's shoulder shaking it to get the man's attention. "Sir, could you scoot out of the way a little? Give us room to work?"

"Huh?" Bobby muttered looking over at the dark haired man. "Oh, yeah, of course." He agreed as he reluctantly withdrew his hand and backed away from the truck and its precious cargo.

Rick, the dark haired medic, immediately stepped into the spot Bobby had vacated and leaned inside the truck to assess the boy. Giving the frightened child a smile he said, "Hey kiddo. My name's Rick. Can you tell me your name and what hurts?" Not getting a reply he glanced back at the man who'd brought him in. "Sir, he's not talking to me. Can you tell me his symptoms?"

"Sammy, its okay. You can talk to them. They're here to help you, sport." Bobby assured his nephew before turning to the medics. "Yeah, ahh, there's the vomiting, and the diarrhea and he's having these really sharp pains in his stomach, on the right side. They kinda come and go."

The paramedics exchanged glances before diving into action. Sue, an older red haired woman, pulled the sheet down on the gurney while Rick carefully lifted Sammy out of the truck. Placing the young boy on the gurney he raised the rails and along with Sue began quickly pushing the gurney toward the glass ER doors. Hurrying through the automatic doors they followed the awaiting nurse to the first open cubicle calling out Sam's symptoms as they did. Once inside they gently transferred the sick child to the exam table and cleared out leaving Bobby and Sammy alone in the room.

Walking up to the table Bobby smiled down at the littlest Winchester and began to card a hand through Sammy's chestnut locks knowing the motion calmed the boy. "It's gonna be okay Sammy. Everything's gonna be alright." He whispered glancing over his shoulder as a swish of the curtain announced the doctor's arrival. Nodding at the older man in greeting he returned his focus to his ailing nephew.

Dr. Lambert, a fifty something veteran doctor with thinning gray hair, took a moment to scan the symptoms on the chart in his hands before snapping on a pair of gloves and making his way to the side of the bed. "Sammy, my name's Dr. Lambert." He said with a smile. "Can you show me where you're hurting?" After watching as the boy laid a hand on the right side of his abdomen he carefully lifted the little boy's shirt and felt around the tender area frowning when he came across a sausage shaped lump. Revising the diagnosis in his head he lowered the child's shirt and looked up at the man standing across from him. "Sir, I'm going to need you to help Sammy here get undressed." He told the other man as he pulled a flimsy gown and sheet out of a drawer in the table. "I'll just step outside the curtain for a minute to give you a little privacy."

"Thanks" Bobby agreed taking the supplies from the doctor. He waited until the doc had gone through the curtain before gazing down at Sammy. "Sammy, do you think you can get yourself changed or do you need some help?" he asked.

"I can do, do it" Sammy mumbled as he struggled to sit up. He pulled his shirt off and quickly covered himself with the gown. Toeing his shoes off he reached down and pulled his socks off handing them to his uncle. He then unzipped his jeans and slowly pulled them off turning red as he passed them to Bobby. Thinking he was done he started to lie back down only to be stopped by his uncle's hand on his back.

"The doc meant everything, kiddo." Bobby told him.

Dropping his gaze to the floor Sammy nodded his head. Reaching under the gown he slid his boxers off and handed them over. Hearing the doctor come back in he hurriedly tossed the sheet over himself and turned his head away from the approaching physician.

Dr. Lambert walked over to the exam table hating what he was about to have to do but knowing he had to. The kid was already embarrassed and this was going to make things ten times worse. Pushing those thoughts out of his head he went over to Sammy's right side and gazed down at his patient. "Sammy, I need you to lie on your left side for me." He instructed smiling as the little boy turned frightened eyes on him. "It's okay son. I just need to check your behind. It'll only take a minute. I promise."

Wide terrified eyes turned on Bobby making the uncle's heart break. "It's okay Sammy. I'm right here." He assured the youngster plastering on a smile for the boy's sake. Stepping closer he helped Sam turn onto his side and then kept one hand on the little boy's back and the other running through his hair as the doctor performed the uncomfortable examination.

Dr. Lambert stood up with a sigh. Looked like the evening was about to get a lot worse for the little guy. Pulling off his gloves he tossed them into the trash bin and looked over at the man who brought the boy in. "Mr., ummm, Mr…" he began.

"Bobby" the hunter filled in. "No Mr., just Bobby. I'm Sammy's uncle."

"Bobby, are Sammy's parents on their way?" the doctor inquired. "We need to run some tests on Sam and I can't do that without his parents' permission."

"Sammy's mom died when he was little. He's only got his dad. And Johnny's out of town right now. He's supposed to call the house when he gets to the hotel and I have a friend waiting there to fill him in. But even then it'll probably be late tomorrow afternoon before he could make it back." Bobby explained. "But you can go ahead with any tests you need to. Since his dad has to go off on business a good bit, he had papers drawn up giving me the right to make any decisions regarding Sammy's health and care."

"Good" Dr. Lambert replied scribbling notes on the chart in his hands. "I pretty sure young Sam here has what's called intussusception but we need to take an x-ray to make sure."

"Can I go with him?" Bobby asked feeling Sammy tense at the mention of more tests.

"You can go as far as the doors to the x-ray room but I'm afraid you can't go in there with him." The doctor informed him as he headed for the curtain. "You two sit tight while I go make the arrangements."

Bobby glanced down at Sammy and brushed a stray tear off his cheek. "Hang in there, Sammy. The worst part's over now." He soothed. "The doc's gonna have you feeling all better soon." A swish of the curtain had Bobby looking up as a nurse bustled in carrying an IV bag. _"Great"_ he thought. _"Just when I tell him everything's okay."_

Nurse Gentry hurried over to the counter and pulled open a drawer. Taking the supplies she would need she set them on her tray and wheeled it over to the exam table. Reaching out she gently took the little boy's hand in hers and started searching for a vein. "Hi, sweetie" she cheerfully said. "Dr. Lambert wanted me to get you started on an IV before we take you down to x-ray. Okay?" Seeing the little boy fearfully shaking his head she added, "It's okay, honey. I'm an expert at this. You won't even feel a thing." Finding a good vein she ripped open a packet and pulled out the alcohol wipe. Quickly swabbing the area Nurse Gentry babbled about which super hero was the greatest; Superman or Batman. Seconds later she patted Sam's arm and smiled. "All done Sammy" she announced giggling at the boy's shocked expression. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now let's get you down to x-ray." Stepping out of the cubicle she returned moments later with Dr. Lambert and a gurney. After lowering the rails she locked the brakes on the gurney and helped the doctor transfer Sam onto the gurney. Once he was settled on the bed the nurse raised the rail, unlocked the brakes, and began pushing the gurney out of the room.

Bobby walked beside the gurney keeping a tight grip on Sammy's hand as they navigated through endless corridors and hallways. Getting to x-ray he brushed Sammy's hair out of his face. "Alright Sammy, I'll see you in a few minutes." He softly said. "I'll be right out here waiting for you. And don't worry. It's gonna be okay." Leaning down he kissed the boy's forehead and then stepped back as the doctor and nurse wheeled the gurney through the swinging doors. Running a shaky hand across his face Bobby closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. And where was John? Surely they'd had time to get to Athens and call by now. Knowing the x-rays would probably take at least half an hour the hunter decided to sneak away for a minute. He had a call he needed to make.

In Athens

John wearily dropped onto the closest bed and shrugged out of his jacket. Gazing around at the red and black décor he grimaced. This was one of the worst places he'd stayed in since he'd become a hunter. Noticing Dean heading for the phone he called out. "Dean, we'll call your brother tomorrow. It's too late to ring Bobby's."

"But dad" Dean protested. "I promised Sammy we'd call. He's not gonna go to sleep till we do."

"Dean, I know you want to check on him but it's almost midnight, son." John pointed out. "That six car pile-up really put us behind schedule. It's just too late to try to call. Besides, after the morning Sammy had, he probably fell asleep early. Go on and take your shower. We'll call him in the morning, alright."

"Bobby'll still be up." Dean argued. "Please, dad? I need to make sure Sammy's alright. Please?"

"Fine" John caved. "Go ahead and call while I get a shower. Just don't blame me if Bobby chews you out for calling so late."

"Thanks dad" Dean cheered as he rushed to the phone on the night stand. Punching in Bobby's number he held the phone to his ear. His mouth fell open in surprise when Josh, not Bobby, answered. "Uncle Josh? What are you…why? Is something wrong wi…No! tell me what's wrong…what?! Okay, hang on!" Dropping the receiver Dean sprinted to the bathroom door and started banging on it with both fists. "Dad! Dad! Come quick! It's Sammy!" he hollered.

At the hospital

Bobby paced outside the x-ray room doors. It'd been almost two hours since Sammy had been taken inside and he still hadn't heard anything. He glanced up at the doors before making another round getting more anxious with each minute that went by. Deciding he'd waited long enough he walked toward the doors determined to get some answers. He'd waited long enough. He reached for the doors just as they opened and Dr. Lambert walked out. "Doc, how's Sammy?" he asked as he tried to catch a glimpse of his nephew.

"Mr., I mean Bobby the x-ray confirmed my diagnosis of intussusception." Dr. Lambert announced as he led the hunter over to a short row of chairs against the opposite wall.

"And that is…" Bobby prodded as he stood his ground.

"Intussusception means that one part of the intestine has folded into itself, like a telescope. It's usually seen in children two and under but it isn't unheard of in older children or even adults." Dr. Lambert stated.

"Okay, so what are you gonna do to fix it?" Bobby questioned.

"Well, our first and most successful treatment option is called a reduction. Basically what that means is we use a saline enema to exert pressure on the affected area and it usually causes the area to return to its normal position." The doctor explained. "That's what took us so long. We attempted the procedure twice but it's not working. Which leaves us with one option; surgery."

"Surgery?" Bobby muttered as he dropped into the chair. "Is that the only other option?"

"I'm afraid so" Dr. Lambert replied. "And the sooner we can do it, the better. I've already called the OR and they're prepping a room as we speak. I just need you to sign the consent form."

"Sure, sure" Bobby distractedly answered. Taking the clipboard from the doctor he quickly scribbled his name. "Can I see Sammy first? Explain what's gonna happen?" he asked as he handed the clipboard over.

"Certainly" the doctor said as he stood and made his way to the door. "He may be a little groggy. We had to give him something to calm him down when we started the first enema."

"I bet" Bobby mumbled as he followed the doctor into the huge room. Seeing Sammy reaching out for him he hurried over to the gurney and gently took the boy into his arms.

"Uncle Bobby, I wanna go home. Please, can we go home?" Sam pleaded whimpering as he sat up on his now sore behind.

"Sorry kiddo" Bobby whispered. "You've gotta stay here a little bit longer so they can fix you up." Feeling the shake of the youngster's head followed by a warm wetness on his shirt almost broke Bobby. Knowing he had to be strong for Sam he pushed back his own emotions and schooled his expression. Hopping up on the gurney with his terrified nephew Bobby scooped the little boy up and settled him on his lap. "It's okay Sammy. Everything's gonna be alright." He whispered as he slowly began to rock. He sat and rocked the littlest Winchester smiling as Sammy's breath evened out in sleep. When the nurse and doctor came back into the room several minutes later, Bobby slid off the gurney and gently laid Sammy down covering him with the thin sheet. Grabbing a hold of the sleeping boy's hand he walked beside the gurney all the way to the OR room doors. Releasing Sam's hand he leaned down and kissed his forehead before giving the doctor a nod. Stepping back he watched them wheel Sammy into the operating room and out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Please remember I have no medical knowledge. I'm taking what I found on this condition and merging it with something a friend's son and I experienced. All three are different problems but the surgeries are very similar. So please excuse any medical mistakes.

Previously on Supernatural- Releasing Sam's hand he leaned down and kissed his forehead before giving the doctor a nod. Stepping back he watched them wheel Sammy into the operating room and out of sight.

Joshua stepped off the elevator and hurried down the hall pushing open the last door on the left. Glancing around the surgical waiting area at the rows of empty chairs he walked further into the room. Going around a corner he found Bobby sitting in a chair against the back wall. Striding over to his friend the older hunter took the chair beside Bobby. "Man, what'd that cap ever do to you?" Josh joked as he stared down at the mangled ball cap in his buddy's hands.

"Huh?" Bobby mumbled looking down at his hands. Quickly fixing the cap and placing it on his head he turned to Josh. "Did John call? Is he coming back? Did he say how long it'll take him?" he questioned.

"Calm down old man. John and Dean are on their way back. I talked to him about an hour ago." Joshua assured him. "I would've been here sooner but I figured I'd fix a bag for Sammy in case he had to stay and feed the dogs before I came. Anyway, I told John you had taken Sammy to the hospital and that you thought it was his appendix and he told me to tell you they were on the way. It was his appendix, right?"

"Naw, the doc said it was something called inter-inter, well inter something. He said part of Little Bit's intestines folded like a telescope and that he needed surgery to fix it." Bobby explained as he stood and began pacing.

"They can do that?" Josh gasped. "What, what made'em collapse?"

"He didn't say and I didn't think to ask." Bobby sheepishly admitted as he took off his hat and started mashing it once more.

"Don't worry Bobby. I'm sure the doctor will have Sammy fixed up in no time." Josh confidently stated. Patting his friend's back he gestured toward the chairs. "Come on let's sit back down. Don't think the hospital will be very happy if you wear a hole in the floor with all that pacing you're doing."

"Alright" Bobby grudgingly agreed. Taking a seat closer to the door he softly added, "I just hope Johnny and Dean get here soon."

On the road

"Dad, can't you go any faster?" Dean whined. "It's gonna take us forever to get there!"

"Sorry kiddo. Can't go any faster in this storm. Hell, I'm having enough trouble seeing where I'm going now." John replied keeping his attention on the road ahead.

"But daaad"

"Don't but dad me! I wanna get to Sammy as much as you do, Dean!" John snapped. "I drive any faster and we'll wreak! Then what good will we be to Sammy?! Huh?!"

"Sorry sir" Dean meekly whispered. He scooted back against the seat dropping his head to his chest.

"No, I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't have yelled at you." John apologized. "I'm just tired and worried and frustrated. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"That's okay dad." Dean said with a grin. "Guess we both got a little carried away."

"Yeah, I guess we did." John agreed staring out at the road with a frown. Seeing the flashing lights ahead he groaned. "What now?"

At the hospital

Bobby gulped down the last drop of his coffee before crushing the styrofoam cup and tossing it in the vicinity of the nearest trash can. He ran a weary hand across his face and then glanced down at his wrist watch. Four hours. Sammy had been in surgery for four hours now. What was taking so long? It shouldn't take that long to straighten things out, should it? Grumbling under his breath the salvage yard owner stood and started another circuit of the room mind reeling at the thought of all the things that could have gone wrong. He was a third of the way around on his fifth lap when the waiting room door opened and Doctor Lambert finally walked in. Hurrying over to the good doctor Bobby asked, "How's Sammy?"

Dr. Lambert motioned for the men to take a seat in some nearby chairs. Pulling a chair over in front of the two anxious family members he dropped into the chair and held out his hand to Joshua. "Mr. Winchester?" he asked.

"Oh Hell no!" Josh adamantly stated. "I mean, no sir. I'm Sammy's uncle Josh."

"O-kay" the doctor replied shaking his head. Turning to Bobby he smiled. "Sammy came through the surgery just fine, Bobby. We were able to stretch out the affected area and return it to its normal position. I did have to remove a small portion of his intestines that had been damaged, about two inches to be exact. We removed his appendix as well." Dr. Lambert explained. "Sammy's in the recovery room for now. He'll probably be transferred back to his room in about an hour or so. You can sit with him then."

"Thank you doctor" Bobby said as he shook the man's hand. "Thank you for taking care of Sammy for us."

"My pleasure gentlemen." Dr. Lambert replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on our little patient. I'll send a nurse to get you once Sammy's in his room."

"Okay doc" Josh agreed. "Tell her we'll be in the cafeteria. Bobby here needs something to eat before his stomach wakes up the whole hospital."

"You've got it." Dr. Lambert called over his shoulder before walking out of the room.

"Come on you old junk yard dog. Let's go get Sammy's bag outta my car and get you something to eat." Josh ordered pulling his friend toward the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming" Bobby grumbled as he followed Joshua out the door and down the hall.

On the road

John climbed back into the impala swiftly shutting the door behind him. Rubbing his hands together in front of the heat vent he looked over at his eldest son. "A car skidded on the ice and took out one of the telephone poles up ahead. With the pole and the live wires across the road there's no way to cross. We're gonna have to turn around and head back to the Hwy. 14 turn off." He told his son.

"But, but that's a half hour back that way. It'll take us over an hour to get as far as we are now." Dean complained. "Can't we go around the pole or something?"

"Not this time. The pole's completely blocking both sides of the road and there's not enough of a shoulder to drive on it." John outlined as he slowly turned the classic Chevy around. "It's the long way around or nothing."

"This sucks" Dean muttered.

"_My sentiments exactly"_ John thought as he drove back down the road.

At the hospital

Bobby and Josh shuffled over to Sammy's hospital bed eyes widening at all the various machines and equipment surrounding the youngster. Taking seats on opposite sides of the littlest Winchester the men reached over and gently took the boy's hands in theirs being careful of the IV's and other wires. Feeling the warm hand and strong pulse beneath their fingertips they settled back in the hard plastic chairs as they watched over their youngest member.

AN- If you're wondering why the doctor didn't explain why they removed Sam's appendix, it's because I don't have a clue. The websites I checked said that they remove the appendix during the surgery, but they didn't explain why it was done.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Please remember I have no medical knowledge. So please excuse any medical mistakes.

Previously on Supernatural- Feeling the warm hand and strong pulse beneath their fingertips they settled back in the hard plastic chairs as they watched over their youngest member.

Joshua yawned as he looked down at Sammy who was peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed. The little boy hadn't stirred once since he'd been brought back to his room last night and while a part of him wanted to see those expressive hazel eyes open, the bigger more sensible part was glad the little guy was still out for the count knowing the boy would be in a world of pain if he woke. Not to mention the fact that Sammy's brother and dad hadn't made it to the hospital yet. Sighing the young man gently placed his nephew's hand under the blankets before standing and shuffling to the window stretching the kinks out of his back as he walked. He ran a weary hand across his face as he watched the snow falling in the morning light. Josh was glad the storm seemed to be tapering off but it had left one heck of a mess in its wake. John and Dean would be lucky to make it to the hospital by the end of the week from the look of the snow covered parking lot. _"Stupid weathermen and their off base predictions"_ Josh thought as he surveyed the scene. _ "With all they're so called training it looks like they could get it right once in a while. Guess Dean had it right when he said to listen to the weatherman and then prepare for the opposite of whatever they say." _His stomach rumbled snapping him out of his thoughts and reminding the hunter that it was way past time to eat. Turning Josh walked across the room stopping as he got even with Bobby. "I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." He told his friend. "I won't be long."

"Bring me a cup of coffee when you come back." Bobby said without looking up.

"No, you're going downstairs and eating when I get back." Joshua replied. Seeing his friend about to argue he held up his hand. "You're not fighting me on this, man. You've been sitting in that chair since they brought Sammy in last night. You need to take a break; get something to eat, stretch your legs, do something. You can't afford to get run down or worse sick cause from the look of the roadways it's gonna be a while before John and Dean can get here. Which means it's up to you and me to take care of Little Bit. And one sick family member is more than enough for me."

"I know. I just don't wanna leave him." Bobby admitted.

Nodding his head Joshua patted Bobby on the back and quietly walked out the door.

"Hey Sammy, it's snowing outside." Bobby whispered brushing a stray bang out of the little boy's face. "Been snowing most of the night. I bet there's enough on the ground to make a decent sized snowman by now. You and I'll have to make us one when we get home. I've still got the top hat and scarf you and Dean used a couple of years ago. And I bet we could find some junk in my workshop to make his face and buttons." Wiggling around in an attempt to find a more comfortable position the junk yard owner sighed as a pressing problem made itself known. Laying Sammy's hand on his chest Bobby quickly stood. "Be right back Sammy." He whispered before hurrying into the small bathroom in one corner of the room. Bobby quickly did his business and washed his hands. Stepping out of the bathroom he heard a soft whimper accompanied by the sound of Sammy's sheets rustling. Rushing over to the bed he took the little boy's hand in his once more. "Sammy? Shhh kiddo, it's okay." He soothed.

"D-D'n" Sammy moaned as his eyelids began to flutter. "D'n hu'ts"

"Sammy son, it's gonna be okay, buddy." Bobby assured. Reaching over he punched the call button. Sitting back in the chair he glanced down to find two glassy hazel eyes staring back at him. "Hey Sammy" he greeted with a smile.

"U'cl B'by. Hu'ts" Sammy whimpered as he curled into a ball.

"I know buddy, I know. Just hang in there Sammy. The nurse will be here in a minute. It's gonna be alright, champ." Bobby soothed. Looking up as the door opened and a nurse entered he called out, "Sammy's awake and he's hurting."

Seeing her patient in pain the nurse hurried into the room. She snatched Sammy's chart from the end of the bed scanning it before she glanced over to the IV bags. "I'll be right back." She said as she swiftly walked to the door. "I know he's hurting but try to get him to lay flat so he doesn't bust any stitches."

Nodding his head Bobby kept his gaze on Sammy. "Come on Sammy. Let's get you on your back." He instructed. He helped the little boy turn onto his back and then he carefully straightened Sam's legs back out. Carding a hand through the littlest Winchester's hair in comfort he whispered reassurances until the nurse bustled back in and injected something into the IV line. Bobby let out a relieved breathe as Sammy slowly relaxed and drifted off to sleep. Turning to the nurse he watched her fiddle with the IV for a moment before loudly whispering, "What the hell happened? Why did Sammy wake up in that much pain? I thought he was on some strong pain medicine."

"I'm sorry sir." Nurse Adams apologized. "The bag containing the pain medication was empty. It was supposed to be changed out an hour ago. I don't know why the night nurse didn't change it before she left but I intend to find out."

"You mean you let Sammy's pain meds run out?!" Bobby bellowed. "I wanna talk to the doctor! Now!"

"Yes sir, I'll have him paged at once." Nurse Adams meekly replied before she hurried out of the room.

Joshua walked into the room a few minutes later carrying two cups of coffee. "Man, somebody sure got those nurses stirred up." He remarked as he handed Bobby one of the styrofoam cups. Noticing his friend's angry expression he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Those idgit nurses let Sammy's pain meds run out, that's what's wrong!" Bobby growled. "Little Bit woke up scared and hurting."

"Shit!" Josh exclaimed dropping into a chair. Looking down at his sleeping nephew he asked, "He okay?"

"I hope so" Bobby replied. "The little guy curled into a ball he was hurting so bad. I got him to lay flat again but I want the doc to take a look at him; make sure he didn't damage anything."

"Morning gentlemen" Dr. Lambert called as he walked into the room. "Nurse Adams filled me in on the problem and I want you to know that the nurse responsible will be held accountable for her actions."

"Thank you" Bobby said moving back to give the doctor room.

"Could you guys move over to the couch for a minute?" the doc asked as he stepped up to the bed. "I'd like to examine Sammy and make sure he didn't hurt himself curling up like that."

"Sure" Josh agreed. Taking hold of his friend's shirt he pulled Bobby to the couch. Both men watched the doctor's every move as he examined the incision site.

"Sammy's fine" Dr. Lambert announced as he pulled the blankets back up around his young patient. "He didn't pull any of the stitches."

"Thank God" Bobby muttered.

"I have to go start my rounds now but I'll be back to check on Sammy again in a little while." Dr. Lambert informed the two hunters. "And Nurse Adams will be coming in every hour to take Sammy's vitals and check the IV bags."

"Doc, I've got a question before you go." Josh called. He waited for the doctor to turn around and then asked, "Is it normal for Sammy to be sleeping so much? I mean, I know he just had surgery and all but he didn't so much as move last night."

"It's perfectly normal considering the medications he's on at the moment." Dr. Lambert assured the two uncles. "Sammy will probably sleep through most of today and tomorrow. Which is a good thing. Not only will it give his body a chance to heal but it'll keep him from being in pain."

"Oh, okay" Joshua replied. "Thanks doc."

"No problem" Dr. Lambert said with a smile. "Before I go, I've got a question of my own. Why's Sammy got three blankets?"

"Sammy always gets cold when he's hooked up to an IV." Bobby explained. "So we asked one of the nurses for some extra blankets."

"You two are the best uncles I've ever met. I've dealt with parents who weren't anywhere near as thoughtful and attentive as you guys." The doctor complimented from the doorway. "Hope Sammy knows just how lucky he is to have you around."

"Oh he knows alright, doc." Josh replied with a grin.

"I'm sure he does." Dr. Lambert agreed as he opened the door. "See you in a little while gentlemen. If anything else comes up before I get back, press the call button and have them page me."

"We will" Josh called. He waited for the door to close and then turned to Bobby. "Okay, man it's your turn to go get something to eat."

"I can't go now." Bobby protested. "What if something happens?"

"If something happens, I'll take care of it." Joshua assured his friend. "Now go get something to eat before you fall out."

"Fine but I won't be gone long." Bobby huffed. Standing he glanced down at the littlest Winchester and then shuffled out the door.

The next day and a half went by in a blur of nurse and doctor visits and trips downstairs for food. The closer they got to nightfall, the more worried the two men became. It had been almost forty-eight hours since Josh had talked to John and there was still no sign of the man and his oldest son. Josh and Bobby knew the storm had probably made the drive slower and longer than usual but by their estimations the Winchesters should have been back by now. Sammy hadn't woken for any length of time yet but it wouldn't be too much longer before he did. And then what would they say; well your dad and brother were on their way home two days ago but we haven't heard from them. Yeah, that would go over like a lead balloon. They could only hope and pray that John and Dean made it before the little guy woke up long enough to ask for them. The kid had enough on his plate without adding a missing dad and brother to the mix. Leaning back in their chairs the two men settled in for another long night.

Sam awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming in through the window. Fisting his eyes he yawned glancing around the room in confusion. The antiseptic smell and beeping machines meant he was in a hospital but he couldn't really remember much. He vaguely recalled having a stomachache, riding in the truck with his Uncle Bobby and a doctor doing some embarrassing and uncomfortable tests on him but that was it. Looking down at himself Sammy frowned at all the wires and tubes connected to him. He must have been really sick to need that many things monitoring him. What was wrong with him? And where were Dean and his dad? They were always with him when he was in the hospital. Why weren't they here now?

The rapid beeps of the heart monitor woke Bobby from a sound sleep. Opening his eyes he looked over at the bed to see a terrified Sammy sitting straight up in bed. Jumping out of his chair he quickly took a seat on the bed and carefully pulled the little boy into his arms. "Calm down Sammy. You're okay, buddy." Bobby soothed. "I'm right here. Breathe with me, kiddo…in…out…in…out…there you go, that's it Sammy, slow it down, you're alright." Bobby rocked the littlest Winchester until the boy's breathing slowed to a more normal pace and the monitor resumed its steady beeps. "You okay now, Little Bit?" he asked shifting so he could rub the little boy's back.

"Yeah" Sammy whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned into his uncle as he attempted to get his emotions under control. The feeling of safety that Bobby's embrace gave the youngster calmed the boy even more making him feel secure enough to ask the questions that had been bothering him since he woke. "Uncle Bobby, what's wrong with me?"

"That stomachache you had was because some of your insides got tangled up." Bobby explained. "You had to have surgery to fix it. But the doc got you all straightened out and you're gonna be just fine."

"Oh, okay" Sammy replied resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He hated when people talked to him like he was some little kid. He'd just have to wait and ask Dean later. He'd tell him exactly what had happened. Thinking about his big brother reminded him of his other, more important question. "Uncle Bobby, where are Dean and dad? Did they go downstairs to get something to eat?"

"Well, ummm, Sammy" Bobby hedged, "You see, the thing is…

"Sammy!" Dean hollered as he raced into the room and up to the bed. Carefully taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed from Bobby he reached over and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Hey kiddo, how're you feeling?"

"Dean, where were you?" Sammy asked as he hugged his brother. "I woke up and you and dad weren't here."

"Sorry about that Sammy" John said as he walked into the room. "Dean and I tried our best to get back to you when Josh told us how sick you were. But that snow storm made driving almost impossible. I think we must have traveled twice the distance getting back with all the closed roads and busted bridges." Sitting in the spot Bobby had just vacated John gently pulled Sammy in for a hug. "You okay, Sammy?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Sammy replied wincing when he moved wrong. "It just hurts a little now."

"Yeah, I imagine getting your appendix out will do that." John said.

"Uh, John can I talk to you for a minute?" Bobby asked motioning toward the couch.

"Sure" the Winchester patriarch agreed. "Be right back Sammy."

Sam and Dean watched as the three men huddled together and started whispering. Unable to hear the conversation they focused on their father's expression eyes widening at the range of emotions that passed over his face. Hearing the door open the boys turned just as Dr. Lambert walked into the room.

Dr. Lambert glanced at the two new faces in the room and smiled. _"Bout time they got here."_ He thought as he made his way over to the three men. "Good morning. I'm Dr. Lambert, Sammy's doctor." He greeted extending his hand to John. "And you must be Mr. Winchester."

"Call me John" the father replied as he shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for taking care of my boy."

"You're welcome, Mr., I mean John" Dr. Lambert said as he walked over to the bed. "I take it you're up to speed on your son's case?"

"Yeah, Bobby and Josh just filled me in." John told the doctor. "I never would have left him if I thought it was something more than a simple stomachache."

"I understand" the doc replied as he stepped up beside Sammy. "I know you guys probably just got here but I need to check over Sammy here and maybe get some of these wires and tubes off of him. If you could just step outside for a moment, I'd…

"NO, Dean, don't go!" Sammy hollered grabbing his big brother's arm. "Don't leave me!"

"Sammy, we're not leaving you." Dean assured his little brother. "We're gonna be right outside the door. I promise." Feeling his sibling's grip tighten Dean sighed. "Okay, okay I'm staying. You can drop the death grip now Hercules."

"Your brother can stay as long as he stays out of the way." Dr. Lambert conceded.

"Don't worry doc. You won't even know I'm here." Dean agreed smirking as his dad rolled his eyes. "Bye guys" he called as his dad, Bobby, and Josh left the room.

John, Bobby, and Josh paced outside the room as they waited for the doctor to finish his exam and come out. Fifteen long minutes later Dr. Lambert walked through the doors with a huge smile on his face. "Those two boys of yours are something else." He told John.

"Tell me about it" the father chuckled before turning serious. "How's Sammy?"

"Sammy's doing wonderfully. He's well on his way to a full recovery." Dr. Lambert informed the men. "I've taken him off the heart monitor and lowered the amount of his pain medication. I also took out the catheter so he'll have to be helped to the bathroom from now on. I want to get him up and moving even if it's just to the nurse's station and back. The more he walks, the better it'll be for him."

"How long will he have to stay?" Bobby asked. "And when can he have something to eat? I don't think ice chips are gonna hold him now that he's awake."

"He'll need to stay three to five more days depending on how his recovery goes. As for the eating, I'm going to start him on a liquid diet for the next couple of days. I want to give his intestines a little more time to heal before we start filling them up. I'll have someone from food service deliver a breakfast tray for him." The doctor explained. "Any more questions before I go?"

"Yeah, I've got one." Josh spoke up. "Is there any chance this could happen again?"

"There is a slight chance that he could have another occurrence. It's rare but it does happen." Dr. Lambert replied. "But don't panic. You don't need to rush him to the hospital for every little stomachache. There's a very simple way to check for intussusception. You just feel around his abdomen; if you feel a sausage shaped lump, get him to the nearest hospital. Otherwise, it probably is just a simple stomachache."

"I'll do that" John told the doctor. "I need to get back to my boys now. Thank you again for taking care of Sammy."

"You're welcome, John." Dr. Lambert replied. "I'll be back to check on Sammy after I finish my rounds.

The three hunters shook the doctor's hand once more and then hurried back into the littlest Winchester's room.

Four days later Sammy sat on the side of his hospital bed swinging his feet. He wished his dad would hurry up and finish signing the papers so he could get out of here. He'd had more than enough of the hospital. He was ready to go back to Bobby's so he could sleep at night without anyone waking him up with all their poking and prodding. Not to mention if he didn't get some decent food soon, he was gonna starve to death. Soup and popsicles just weren't enough to fill him up. And then there was the jell-o that came with every meal. Sammy never wanted to see another cup of jell-o as long as he lived.

"Ready to go, buddy?" John called as he walked through the door followed by Dean pushing a wheelchair.

"Yes sir" Sammy enthusiastically replied. He slowly slid off the bed and hobbled over to the chair holding his side. Sitting down with a sigh he looked up at Dean and grinned. "Home James" he ordered pointing to the open door.

"Oh brother" Dean groaned rolling his eyes in mock annoyance.

"You heard your bother Dean, move it." John ordered winking at his youngest.

The small family walked down the hall to the elevator where Bobby was waiting patiently bag in hand. Reaching into the bag he pulled out the faded brown throw that usually covered the top of his couch. "Here you go, Sammy." Bobby softly intoned as he tucked the blanket around the little boy. "Don't want you getting cold."

"Thanks Uncle Bobby" Sammy said giving his uncle a dimpled grin. Sliding his hand out from under the blanket he grabbed Bobby's hand holding on as they stepped into the elevator. Sammy held his uncle's hand as he was wheeled across the lobby and out the front door to the waiting impala.

John waited for Dean to open the backdoor and then bent down and picked up his youngest. Carrying his son to the car he smiled as Sammy's head dropped on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around his neck. It had been a long time since he'd carried his baby this way. Too long in his eyes. Getting to the classic Chevy he leaned down and begrudgingly handed Sammy to his big brother. John quickly shut the door to keep the cold out before running around to the driver's side. After thanking Joshua for bringing the car around, he climbed in the driver's seat and closed the door. Glancing in the rearview mirror he smiled back at his boys. "Let's go home" he said as he put the impala in gear and headed for Bobby's looking forward to the family time to come.

The End


End file.
